Let us play Doctor
by BondSlave
Summary: Solomon has Hagi in his clutches, and with his dark past in the medical field, what will the twisted chevalier do to the cello master? MEDKINK! GRAPHIC YAOI! DARKSOLOMON! ReadxReview.


**Authors Note: This story is for 'Hagi and Saya 4 Ever'. This is a medical kink, my first so please be nice. I have absolutely ZERO experience with medical kinks, I wasn't even really aware of medical kinks. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I know this took FOREVER for me to write, but I put a lot of work into it, I hope you like it. ^^ Since you seem to really be the only one who reads/reviews my SolomonxHagi stories haha.**

"Let Us Play Doctor"

Hagi struggled against the metal straps that held his wrists and ankles to the cold metal table, but to no avail. He was simply to weak to wrangle up he energy and strength to break himself free. He had lost to much blood and consumed to little. He wriggled and struggled and shifted before going limp, huffing slightly in irritation. He lay his head back against the cool metal, his hair splaying out across the metal. How long had he been there? Surly it had been hours, he could hardly keep track of time any longer. Time, really was irrelevant to him now, now that he was a slave to a mad man. What was Solomon planning now?

Hagi blinked and lifted his head at the sound of the rusty hospital door banging open. Despite the lack of emotion on his face Hagi was slightly horrified to see Nathan prance into the room dressed in a white nurse uniform, complete with white square cap atop his wavy blonde hair. "My, my you do look uncomfortable." He said with a smile as he walked over to the side of the table, leaning one hand on the edge, other hand on his hip. He looked Hagi length wise before knocking on the table with the back of his knuckles. "Of course I suppose the patient is usually out cold when forced to lay on one of these things." He stated more to himself than Hagi.

"Stop your doddling, just prep him or I won't let you participate." Came Solomon's voice from the hall causing Hagi's eyes to shoot back towards the door. He couldn't see Solomon, but he knew he was there, which frightened him. Nathan pouted before turning his body fully towards Hagi.

"Oh fine, party pooper."

"Just do it, I'll be back in fifteen minutes." And with that and the sound of rushing wind Hagi knew the other was gone. He would have thought his fear should have dissipated slightly but it didn't. He was just as scared of Nathan as he was of Solomon, but for totally different reasons. He knew _who _Nathan was, and knew that Nathan could do far more damage than Solomon could, but was perhaps not as sadistic. He looked up at the blond who was smiling at him.

Nathan unhooked a pair of leather gloves from his pocket and pulled them on, causing Hagi's stomach to twist uncomfortably. The blond than pulled out a knife and slashed down Hagi's front, his shirt falling open and buttons flying everywhere. Hagi though remaining silent couldn't hide the fact that his breathing had increased, seeing as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Nathan waggled his eyebrows at him before slashing a few more times before removing all the shreds of the shirt and dumping them on the floor. "You know I am really excited about this. After all it isn't often Solomon shares, he's kind of a selfish bastard." Nathan said as he began working on Hagi's pants, though his slashing and cutting was quite a bit gentler and more careful. "I mean, I was the first who showed any interest in you." He pouted.

"But you are not really attracted to mean." Came Hagi's raspy, low reply. Nathan paused, knife still in hand. He lowered his hand, the knife clattering on the table slightly before the blond glanced over at him. His smile was gone and his eyes were blank. It was quite a sad sight considering the blond was usually so chipper and cheerful. "I know you Nathan…you are not attracted to me, you aren't even attracted to men."

Nathan sighed, resting his upper body weight on his hands, which rested between Hagi's knees.

"Perhaps not," he said quietly, looking back down at Hagi's semi-naked legs before picking up the knife again. "but you keep me from going insane. You are one in a million distractions." Nathan stated as he continued slashing off Hagi's pants. Hagi twitched when the knife nicked just below his knee. He'd agitated the blond, and now he was being careless. Hagi was glad that the top half of his pants had already been disposed of other wise he would no doubt lose more than the pants. "But you can't possibly understand. You are a second generation Chevalier."

Hagi decided it was better not to press the topic anymore, he knew it would only serve to rile up the blond more and he did not really want to see Nathan angry, he knew better. He may come off as your typical flim-flam bottoming homosexual but there was oh so much more to him than that.

Once Hagi had been fully stripped he began really feeling the cold metal table. It was like ice, causing sharp stabbing aches to shoot up into the entire length of his backside, from the very base of his neck to the heals of his feet. But he didn't have long to worry about the cold pain when Solomon entered the room caring a large black bag. Hagi lifted his head and eyed the blond who was dressed in his usual suite, but with a white doctors coat over it. He set the bag down and offered Hagi a kind smile. For some reason that smile frightened Hagi more than it should have.

"Well good evening Hagi. I hope you rested well last night."

So it was evening, meaning he'd been left alone all day. His eyes merely narrowed at the formal conversation. "Ah, so that is how you are going to be." Solomon sighed before leaning down out of Hagi's line of vision, digging into his bag. "All well, I suppose this was meant to be fun for me and Nathan, not you." He heard the blond say before he came back up with a strange devise. Solomon smiled again. "Were you aware of the fact that I was a doctor Hagi?"

Hagi just blinked, but Solomon didn't seem to be elaborating so he decided perhaps it would be wise to speak up.

"No, I was unaware that you were a doctor."

Solomon, seemingly pleased by Hagi's vocal response set the item down and placed his hands on the side of the table.

"Yes, I was a medical doctor during World War One." He stated with a smile, bending down to pull a few more devices from his bag, setting them on the table. He frowned and turned his head towards Nathan who was seated on a dusty old looking counter top filing his nails. "Nathan! Make yourself useful and go get a tray table from one of the other rooms, I cannot work in these conditions."

Hagi heard Nathan's heals hit the floor and than the blonds pout filled voice.

"You've worked in worse conditions than this!" He whined before walking past Hagi and out the door to find a tray table. Solomon huffed before looking back down at Hagi.

"Where was I? Oh yes. I worked as a doctor during World War one, that was quite a dark time in my life. I was young, still filled with senseless hopes for humanity and really wanted to make a difference. That's why I joined the army to be a medic you know." He said leaning his weight on his arms, his finger tapping as he waited not so patiently for Nathan to return with the tray table. "But the hopes to make a difference and help people were soon shattered." His blue eyes grew dark and hazy as though he were reliving those days. "I was forced to do things, not just patch up our injured men, oh no. I was ordered to assist those who interrogated the enemy or traitors. I never imagined that they'd have me do what they had me do."

Hagi felt his heart beat speed up slightly as he listened to the blond, gazing up at him. "The sound of their screaming haunted me for years, I could hardly sleep because I'd see their faces…." His nose wrinkled slightly and his head twitched. "I could smell there blood whenever I'd pick up my tools, taste it whenever I'd take a drink… no human experiences true horror until they are forced to use an old sawbones to saw off peoples legs, or use scalpels to slice off their fingers or dig out their eyes…"

Hagi swallowed, his stomach twisting violently, his mouth filling with sour saliva due to the bile that was trying to creep up his throat. How could anyone agree to that? Yes Hagi had been in plenty of fights, killed plenty of humanoid monsters, done unspeakable things but, never had he harmed an innocent human being. He doubted he even could. "When I was human I only wanted to escape the horrors of war…but when I became a Cheveliar I was thrown into another war, a darker war." Solomon's eyes grew bright and he smiled, lifting up a large scalpel. "I was never really a big part of Amshel's experiments, but I was involved in a sparse few with making the Karl clones."

Hagi's blood froze and his eyes widened. He had been tortured by Solomon on many occasions while under Solomon's slavery but he had a feeling this would be an all new experience. "I have decided it would be best for me emerge myself into society rather than stay in hiding, and Nathan suggestion I take up my old profession. Unfortunately I am a little rusty, so I've decided to practice on you." Solomon stated. His voice had grown excited, eyes shining with an odd spark smile growing unhinged.

"He's excluding the fact that it really turns him on." Nathan announced as he pranced into the room rolling a tray table with him.

The wheels squeaked and rattled and the corners were rusted or banged in. It was just like the building they were in. It was an old abandoned hospital with no electricity, dusty and run down. It was scheduled to be demolished in six months, but it seemed until that date Solomon had plans on practicing his medical skills using the facilities.

Solomon shot a glare at the cross dresser before setting his tools on the tray. He sniffed. "And you get no sexual arousal out of this?"

Nathan fluttered his hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"The only arousing thing about your sick twisted kinks is that I get to see Hagi squirming and making delicious noses while the scent of his blood fills my nostrils." He said in a fluttering giddy voice, smiling down at Hagi who felt his stomach twist into knots, despite the fact that his stomach would no doubt soon be splattered all over the operation table. Solomon snorted, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves.

"You are hypocrite." He stated as he snapped the last glove into place. He smiled down at Hagi who knew it would be a long evening. There would be no escape, no hope…and he highly doubted there would be mercy. Solomon picked up his scalpel, the light from the oil lamps hanging about the room shinning off of the blade. A sadistic smirk crossed the blonds features, and all traces of sanity left him. "Now Hagi, let us play doctor!"

The feeling of the cold scalpel pressing against his flesh seemed all to surreal, the motion being acted out in slow motion compared to the mere seconds it actually took to complete. The blade indented and pressed into the skin between his pecks before slicing down deep into the flesh. It took a second for the wound to redden and blood to flood up around the blade and out across his chest, and only a second before the restrained Cheveliar's body lurched upwards, head slamming back against the table as he screamed. One scream, one long gash splitting him open from his chest to his navel. He lay in shock, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, blue eyes wide, pupils dilated as he gazed at the darkened corner of the ceiling across the room behind him. Warm blood continuing to seep from the ultimately shallow wound. Yes, it was deep, but not deep enough to reveal his insides.

Solomon chuckled as with a fluent flick of his wrist he withdrew the scalpel, flecks of blood flying from the blade and splattering against the other mans already blood stained torso. "Oh Hagi listen to you! Screaming from such an insignificant wound!" With a twisted look he brought the scalpel down with intense speed and buried it to the hilt in the others gut, extracting another pained scream from the restrained man. "I remember I time when you wouldn't let loose no more than a grunt when your body was impaled or crushed!" He snarled lashing his wrist outwards, casing a cash across the others hip before the blade broke free of the flesh. Solomon was already panty from obvious excitement as he gazed down at the figure on the table. Turning his head and gaze only slightly when he heard a chuckle come from the other blond man, who was standing near by eyeing the scene with only half hearted interest.

"Oh Solomon, you are so critical. Can you really blame him for crying out? You have beaten and harassed his poor, gorgeous body, he is quite frail."

Solomon chuckled against before setting down the scalpel and picking up a larger blade.

"Yes, quite so. Now…." A twisted smirk adorned the blonds face as he was met with frightened steel blue eyes. "why don't we see what makes you tick!"

Hours, it was only hours but it felt like an eternity. An eternity of pure and utter agony. He had lost track of how many operations, experiments and operations had been conducted on his person, and all without the merciful bliss of unconsciousness. Whenever those lovely curtains of darkness would draw near the wicked blonde would cease what he was doing and permit Nathan to do his nursing duties and bring up Hagi's strength a bit so he would be able to last longer. He let out a pained groan, his voice having long since died from the agonized screams, as he felt his insides being fiddled with.

Solomon was standing over him, brushing his finger over a stretch of…something, Hagi wasn't sure what it was, he didn't even want to look. He knew if he'd look, he'd see something horrible, something someone shouldn't see, and he would no doubt start vomiting up his stomach acids. He was actually mildly surprised that he hadn't done so yet.

Solomon smiled lazily as he continued to brush his gloved finger over the stretch of the other males small intestine. He hummed as he wrapped the curve of his finger around the lengthy fleshy tube and gently pulled, causing the other male to let out a whimpering yipe, which he ignored as he gently, carefully removed the small intestine without disconnecting it from the full operating system of the others body. He purred. "You are so beautiful when you're covered in blood." He gently ran his fingers along the others intestine before going back and removing a few other organs that could easily be removed from the body without disconnecting them. "Unfortunately there is to much blood for me to properly navigate from here, I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove your organs completely before washing you out abit."

Hagi's blue eyes widened in absolute horror. He felt a pair of strong hands grab the sides of his head right as he was about to start thrashing about again. His eyes flew up meeting the lidded blue eyes of Nathan who was smiling lazily at him. Despite his smile Hagi could see he was no at all interested in what the other blond was doing. Why did he go along with it? Why did he do it? His eyes snapped closed as he arched his neck and screamed, his cracked voice squeaking and strangled as his organs were completely severed from his body. Every organ was removed but his heart, lungs and reproductive system, which were still functioning perfectly. "Nathan, please get some water to wash away some of this blood." Solomon said as he picked up a clean rag and wiped away some of the blood splatter from his face.

"Will he be alright without all of his blood?" The taller blonde asked conversationally as he walked over to where they had stored some water earlier, seeing as the pipes in the old hospital did not function.

"He's in shock, as you can see his heart rate has slowed to only a beat per minute, and his lungs only expand and compress every two minutes, his brain is still active though I am sure. Once we wash him out and I locate what I am looking for, I can put all of his organs back in, give him a little blood so the wounded organs will heal and then the real fun can begin." He finished with a devilish smirk.

"Ah so you do have a goal set in mind." Nathan said as he approached and began gently pouring water into Hagi's now very empty carcass. "And here I thought you were merely being psychotic." He mused as he set the water container aside. The blood and gore had been washed away leaving only fleshy dermis and pink blood stained bones in its wake. Nathan leaned over and examined one of the other males arms. "He has goose flesh."

"Well of course." Solomon stated as he started messing around near the trapped mans pelvic bone. His skin remains as does his nervous-system and nerve endings, they no doubt reacted to the cold water." He mused as he shifted, tilting his head. Nathan hummed as he leaned on the table, one hand on his hip as he watched the other man shifting some squishy looking tubes, a few pouchy looking lopsided things near the males exposed pelvic.

"What are you doing? What is all that stuff?"

"It's his reproductive system." The smaller blond said as he continued to shift about the reproductive system."

"Oh really? So that's what the baby maker looks like from the inside huh?"

"Indeed, aha!"

"What?"

Solomon took two clean plastic squares and set them inside Hagi's body, preventing part of his reproductive system from moving and shielding whatever it was that Solomon had found.

"This is what I was looking for."

The taller blond leaned in, the two blondes heads nearly touching as they looked at the other. "His prostate. It's beautiful, very healthy, perfect condition."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow.

"How can you tell?"

"It's not oversized," he slid his fingers down and gently prodded at it, causing the other males fingers to twitch slightly in response though nothing more came from him, he didn't even blink. "and it's not hard, just right." He smiled, here help me put his organs back in."

Hagi slowly came back to himself as his body healed slightly. He let out a moaning whimper as tears started to spill from the corners of his blue eyes. He may have screamed in agony but only now did he start shedding tears. He wanted it to end, even if it meant his death, something, anything just make the pain go away. "Aw, poor dear." He felt a had brush against his cheek and tilted his head slightly. Solomon had removed his gloves and was smiling kindly down at him. He was frightened of that smile, frightened of the man who could seem like a sheep but was really a wolf. "Don't cry. The fun is just beginning."

He shook his head.

"Please…" His voice was hoarse, low, barely a whisper. "Please Solomon…please."

"Aww shush." The blond said quietly as he walked back down the table. He had give the other enough blood to heal the incision that ran from his chest to groin, but had kept the small section near his pelvis open. He gently brushed a finger down along the others chest and stomach, gently dipping down into his navel causing him to shiver slightly from the initial tickling sensation. "The pain is over, I promise…now the fun can really start, you'll like it, I promise." He slid a glove over his right hand before gently slipping his fingers into the remaining opening in the others body. "And, in a few minutes you'll only have your natural holes left." He said with a chuckle.

"Your humor is so dreary." Nathan hummed as he sat on top of the counter reading a magazine, legs crossed. Solomon ignored the others comment and gently began brushing his finger against the others prostate.

Hagi gasped eyes growing wide as a little jolt of pleasurable electricity shot up his spine and then back down to his testicles and base of his groin. He knew what a prostate was, he was no idiot, he knew what it did but never before had he had the organ actually touched. He knew where it was located, and knew it could be brushed if one pressed against the flesh between where the testicles were located and his entrance, or of course if one were to go, inside. But actually feeling it being touched was, alien, but…amazing. He gasped again and let out a soft moan as the other male continued brushing and prodding at the organ.

Once Solomon started noticing the other letting out soft gasping moans and could see the stirring of his the others member he removed his fingers and helped, with a little bit of blood, the unnatural hole in the others body to heal. Solomon moaned as he gazed at the other. "Hagi you have no idea how absolutely sexy you look strapped down to a surgical table…" he slid his hand up the inside of the others thigh. "and even more so when you are covered in blood." He purred as he continued to slide his hand up along the inside of the others thigh, petting the crease of the others leg as he let his own arousal finally seep into his mind. "So…unbelievably sexy."

Hagi moaned as the others hand brushed against his testicles, but despite the fact that it felt good, he couldn't help but feel slightly weary. The other man was insane, completely and utterly insane. He was sick, twisted, how could anyone grow aroused by torturing someone?

"You are sick." Nathan said with a smirk as he eyed the blond, whose eyes had darkened with lust. He slid off of the counter and crossed to the table, gently running his fingers through the brunets long locks as he eyed the blond who was fondling the others neither regions. "You must have been really _fucked_ up when you were human."

Solomon hunched over gently resting his face against the strapped down males stomach, kissing the flesh as he ran his hand along the others thigh.

"You." He kissed his hip bone. "Have." just above his navel. "No." between his pecks. "Idea." He hovered above the others face, before capturing his lips. The brunet only struggled for a moment before permitting the others lips to mesh and meld against his.

Nathan smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. He'd go and give the two some privacy.

"Oh second generation chevaliers." He mumbled as he exited the room.

Solomon continued to gently work his lips against the others. It wasn't in his nature to be gentle usually under such circumstances, he was usually quite rough with those he exposed to his sadistic little kinks, but oh he was so hard, had been for hours it seemed. It was so painful, his cock bent awkwardly in his trousers, he couldn't take much more of it. Despite wanting to get off, he really did want Hagi to enjoy it, he did want Hagi to feel pleasure, because despite how hot the other was when in pain, Solomon had a feeling he'd be even sexier when in blissful pleasure. He slid his tongue along the others lips and smirked against the others lips as they were parted just enough for him to slide his tongue in. He began exploring the others wet cavern, running his tongue along the others teeth, cheeks before caressing the others tongue. The brunet moaned beneath him and he replied in kind, both moaning as their tongues rolled against each other, sliding up and down, back and forth and in circles.

Once both were in need of air they broke apart, both panting as they tried to catch their breath. Solomon moaned. "Oh Hagi, what you do to me." He hummed as he slid off his white coat before climbing onto the table. "You bring out the worst in me." He gently brushed his hand against the others cheek. "And the best. You are so unusual." He breathed. "I want to torture you, drain you, make you scream and yet…" He gently nuzzled the others jawbone. "I don't want to bring you to harm." He sighed as he lowered his body, pressing his clothed form against the others naked flesh. Their lips met again and the kiss intensified. After several long minutes of heavy making out Solomon could feel the others free erection pressing against his thigh. He pushed himself up and climbed off of the table.

Hagi sat there, breathing heavily as he watched the other male. His lips were swollen and his penis was fully erect. He glanced down at himself. His lean chest and stomach were flushed and his cock was hard. Why was he reacting like this from merely being kissed and touched lightly? He sighed to himself letting his head layback on the table. It had been far to long since he had last has any kind of sexual affair, perhaps that was what it was. After all, he couldn't possibly be attracted to the psychotic chevalier. He looked over and eyed the blonde.

Solomon unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor, where it seeped up some of the remaining traces of blood that hadn't been washed away with water. He then took of his pants and underwear freeing his aching cock. It was a relief, but not nearly enough, he needed a physical release, and he needed it like _yesterday. _

Hagi's eyes roamed down to the others cock. He wasn't overly large, but was not small by any means. The brunet estimated that the other male was at least seven inches. He looked to be about the same size of Hagi himself, though perhaps a little thicker. His cock was an angry red color, the mushroom head swollen and glistening with pre-cum. The veins along the other member were sticking out slightly due to its overly engorged state. It looked kind of painful.

Solomon crossed over towards the other again and climbed back onto the table. "Have you ever been with a man?" He questioned, sliding his hands along the others chest. The brunet shook his head from side to side, which brought a smile to the blondes face. "Ah, well, this should be fun than." He purred before leaning up and working the cuff around the others left wrist. "Now, I'm going to release you, but if you struggle I can promise you that this won't be as much fun for you as it will be fore me."

Hagi didn't doubt that. He had absolutely no plan on trying to escape, oh no, he wasn't going to put up a fight while in such a weak condition.

Once his wrist and ankles were free he wriggled his ankles and rubbed at his wrists to get the blood flowing through them again, but his little exercise didn't last long for he was once again pinned down by the other male. His lips were captured and their passionate kissing began again. It was like a dance, a hot passionate salsa of their tongues, a speedy tango, and lovely waltz. It felt amazing Hagi would admit to himself, but it was also slightly nerve wracking. For one thing, he wasn't gay. For another his heart, body, mind and soul belonged to his queen and yet…he couldn't help but let the good feelings creeping throughout his body cloud his judgment. The man on top of him shifted slightly, but did not break the kiss. He felt the other slide between his legs before stiffening when he felt the others member press against his entrance. "It's alright, it will only hurt for a moment." Solomon whispered in his ear before thrusting forward.

With a single well aimed thrust the blonde buried himself balls deep in the others rectal cavity. Hagi bit back a cry of pain, wincing closing his eyes as his nails dug into the other mans forearms. Solomon, who was panting and moaning slightly due to the unbelievably tight heat now encasing his engorged penis panted, smiling down a the other. "It's okay….ugh…you'll adjust…mnnn." He let his head hang, blond curls shielding his eyes. "Oh good Lord, you are so _tight._"

And Hagi thought Solomon was to big. He felt as if his insides were being torn…_again_…and the pain rippled outwards slightly, shooting up his rectum and spine before spreading out to his thighs. It was so unnatural having another mans dick shoved up his ass.

Solomon tried to restrain himself for the others sake, but the heat and tightness was to much and he knew he wouldn't last long, thus, he didn't wait for the other to adjust, he merely gripped the others hips in a vice like hold before ripping out and plunging back in. The other man screamed at the pain but Solomon merely continued his in and out motion, pulling out nearly all the way till only the crown of his shaft remained in before slamming back in till his sac slapped against the others buttocks. He continued doing this, knowing that if he could locate the others prostate, then the screaming would stop and the moaning would begin…or perhaps another brand of screaming…but he doubted it. He didn't think he could last long enough to make the other man scream in absolute pleasurable bliss.

Hagi gritted his teeth and clung to the other male as his body was rocked harshly, his sweaty skin sliding against the metal table. His nails dug into the others pale flesh causing small red beads of blood to blossom there. He closed his eyes and opened them periodically as he grimaced at the pain shooting up his backside. It hurt, a lot, but he supposed it could have been worse.

Solomon, who was only partially there, took note of the others condition. Due to the pain the other's erection was steadily deflating. He braced himself on one arm, shifting most of his weight to his knees as he continued to thrust, and gripped the others shaft. He began jerking quickly. "Now, now lets not have none of that." He huffed out, jerking the other mans meat until it was standing ram-rod straight once more. As he gripped the others hips again and shifted his angle once more, with a powerful thrust he successfully found his target.

Hagi cried out loudly as his prostate was rammed hard by the others beefy cock. It sent pleasurable waves of heat to the tip of his cock and fueled his own passions, needs and wants. He wanted this, yes, maybe not necessarily with Solomon, but he wanted the sex, he wanted the pleasure, he sought the release. He continued to moan as the other successfully hit his prostate with every harsh thrust. Soon his need was so great he started shifting his hips to meet the other mans thrusts.

Soon both men were panting, their bodies slicked with sweat, eyes glazed over with lust, lips kiss swollen and muscles aching from the strain they were putting their bodies through. Oh it felt good, so very good Solomon thought to himself. Feeling himself sliding in and out of Hagi's tight virgin hole was the most amazing thing he'd felt in a very long time. The other squeezed him just right, causing just the right about of pleasure and pressure. He could feel the heat, the fluttering, twirling heat coiling within his gut as he continued to pound into the other.

Hagi moaned, arching slightly as he continued to meet the other mans thrusts, his hands having a bit of trouble gripping the other as their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It felt so differently amazing. Feeling the other man sliding in and out of his backside while rocking his body and hitting his prostate was such blissfully sweet torment. Despite the fact that his aching, erection had been blatantly ignored, Hagi could feel the tightening in his loins, oh he was close, so very close.

Solomon, who knew the end was near leaned over the other slightly to support himself better as he slid a hand between their sweat slickened bodies and took the other mans weeping cock in hand. This caused the other to moan and thrust a little harder. Solomon was glad for that, it caused the muscles in the others ass to flex beautifully.

Hagi closed his eyes, brows furrowing as his dick was encased in the others slick sweaty hand and worked like there was no tomorrow. Oh it felt good, Solomon's hand felt so different from his own. Solomon's grip was tighter, his pull a bit harsher, but oh those fingers, those wicked fingers could squeeze him just right. He clamped his eyes closed and let out a slight hiccupping sound. "S-Solo-Solomon." He panted out. Oh he was so close.

Solomon's eyes widened slightly and he let out a groan as his muscles tightened and he came, slamming into the other with great force as he rode out his orgasm. A few thrusts later and with the sensation of his insides being coated by the other mans seed, Hagi came as well, arching up off of the surgical table, crying out his pleasure as his testicles tightened and he shot his seed all over the others hand and both of their stomachs.

Both men collapsed onto the table panting hard, their slick sweaty skin sliding against each other with ease as they shifted. Solomon pulled out with a slight slurping sound as his spilled seed oozed out of the others twitching, pink hole. He looked down at the other man who was laying eyes closed panting. His stomach and cock were slathered with seed, while seed splattered his rump and inner thighs, oozing out and leaking onto the table. It was quite a sight to see, a rather magnificent piece of art. He laid back down on top of the other man, to tired to clime off of the table just yet.

Hagi opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He remained that way for a few minutes, merely gazing upwards as he regained his breath. After a few minutes of silent thought he slid his arms around the other man. He could feel the other stiffen slightly, obviously not expecting such a show of kindness. "You are a sick and twisted man." He breathed as he continued to hold the other man, the feeling of his weight comfortable. "But if I had seen and been forced to do what you saw and did…I would probably be the same way."

Solomon blinked in surprise before letting his muscles relax, merely lounging comfortably atop the other man. He had not expected kindness, kind words or kind gestures. But despite being surprising, they were indeed welcomed. Sometimes his darker side even frightened himself. He never knew when it would arise, if he could control it, and often he took out his rage anger and unusual sick fettishes on those he cared most about…but it was nice to know that this person, this beautiful person whom he cared about laying beneath him, had only good things to say to him. He closed his blue eyes.

"Will you stay?

"I have 30 years to wait."

Thirty years. In the grand scheme of things it was not a very long period of time. Merely a second to an immortal, but he would take it. He would take those thirty-years to spend with the other chevalier, and then, when he left, he would wait. He would wait until the next sleep came and the cycle continued. It was not exactly what he wanted, but he would take whatever he could get.

"We should play doctor more often." He said with a grin.

**Authors Note: FINALLY! This took so freakin' long to write! Guh. But I am glad it is FINALLY done and uploaded. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
